Slipped Away
by Lies and Lullabies
Summary: I'm sorry about the phone call and needing you. I know that it's late, but thank you for talking, because I needed to. Some things just can't wait.
1. Here We Stand

Spinner and Darcy were at The Dot, having lunch together. They were talking, when Spinner got that smile on his face, the one that made his eyes sparkle the way she loved. She thought he was smiling at her, until she saw his eyes looking behind her. She turned around and saw Paige walking in. Spinner got up and walked up to her.

"PAIGE!" He said and gave her a hug.

"SPIN! How's the favorite ex of mine?" She said as she smiled and gladly hugged him back.

"Good. How's Banting?"

"Great, I love it." She said, very excitedly.

"Oh" Spinner said sounding disappointing.

"But I do miss Degrassi, and everyone STILL there." She said in a joking way, poking his stomach. Making sure there was an emphasis on the 'still.'

"Yeah, I know I wish Jimmy and I, or at least Jimmy, could have graduated with you guys."

"Sorry Hun, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories. Is that Darcy?" she said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, DARCY! Come here." He said.

Darcy walked over to them. "Hey, Paige?"

"Hey. Sorry Hun, I got to go pick up the food, before I go over to Hazel's. Were having girl night for the first time in like ever." She said as she walked away, but turned around smiled and said, "Spin, call me later. We should hang out like old times. K?" She smiled at him.

He smiled back and said, "Yeah, we should. Like old times."

After Spinner and Darcy went back to Spinner's house. Spinner explained to Darcy that when he said 'like old times' he meant when they used to hang out and have fun, do nothing and laugh. Darcy then shook it off like it was nothing. I mean he wouldn't cheat on my again, would he?

They were happy; at least she thought they were. That was until she saw the box about a month or two before they had ran into Paige at The Dot. The box that had all the little things, from his past, or at least she hoped so. Not because there were plenty of pictures of Paige, but because there was none of her in it. She remembered when she had first found it. It was marked with the word **PRIVATE** in big black letters on the top.

_She had been in his room, while he went to the bathroom or something. She decided she wanted to see what he had behind his closed doors. So, she looked into his closet. It wasn't very clean, but what did she expect from Spinner? He wasn't one to clean_.

_Then she came upon the box, she figured it was porno or something that Spinner would most likely have. When she opened the box she saw Paige. She saw pictures of them together, which she figured was from when they went out._

_There was also a lay, with a picture of them with Jimmy and Hazel. On the back of it was written:_

_GRADE 9 DANCE: JIMMY HAZEL ME PAIGE_

_There was a heart around her name. She figured that maybe Paige had given it to him, when they started going out, or something._

_She continued to look through the box. She found tons of pictures of Spinner and Paige together; some of them looked more recent, like Paige's graduation, and someone of them were from a couple years ago. She found pictures of Spinner and Jimmy together; it had to be from when they were best friends. She found pictures from when Spinner was in Downtown Sasquatch._

_She then found all of his old yearbooks. She skimmed through them, and looked at all the pictures of him she could find. She smiled, until she came across one that she would never forget. **Couple of the Year**. There they were, Spinner and Paige. She saw the smile on Spinner's face, the one that he got when he had seen Paige at The Dot. He looked happy, not like fake happy, but really, truly, happy. She figured it was before the shooting, but something in the back of her head, that she wanted to push away, made her think that it was Paige that made him smile like that._

_She had gone deeper into the box and she then came across notes from Paige. She wanted to read them, she knew she shouldn't, but she opened one up anyways._

_**Honeybee**_

_Honeybee? Was all she read, she wanted to read more, but she heard Spinner coming. She quickly closed the box and pushed it back into the closet. She sat back on the bed and looked at one of his posters on the wall._

_"Darcy?" He asked when he entered the room._

_"Hmm?"_

_"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting down on the bed next to her._

_"Nothing." Was all she managed to say. She could only think of why he still had those notes, or he would want to keep all of the memories from before the shooting, that he said had been haunting him._

She figured that he was over Paige; he said he was, and she believed him. What she didn't know was that he would have been with Paige, if she had taken him back. But she didn't, so he ran to Darcy and asked for her forgiveness, again. After what happened at the end of the school year. When summer was over, and school had started, the only thing or person Darcy could think of was him.

Now that school started, she hoped that they would be the 'Couple of the Year.' They were back together, and everything was great.

She had been so jealous of Manny, being in Spinner's past last year, that she didn't even think about Paige. Maybe it was because she saw Paige with Mr. O the year before her and Spinner started dating. Or maybe it was when she saw Paige and Alex together, that she knew that Paige was totally over Spinner. At least she had hoped so, she didn't know if Spinner would take Paige back if she wanted him, and she didn't want to find out either.


	2. Last Thing On My Mind

Paige was driving to Hazel's, and she couldn't stop thinking about Spinner. "He has a girlfriend, and you have a boyfriend," she kept telling herself.

"What took you so long? I'm starving." Hazel asked when Paige got to her door.

"Hey Hun, yeah it's nice to see you too." She said sarcastically.

"Kidding." Hazel said, as they hugged.

"So, guess who I ran into when I was at The Dot picking up our food."

"Who?"

"Spinner," Paige said with a smile on her face, "and Darcy," She said the last part sounding a little disappointed.

"You like him, again. Don't you?"

"Spinner, no. That was so 2 years ago, and besides I have a boyfriend."

"New love interest? Details." Hazel said wanting to know.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you all the juicy details, AFTER we start eating." Paige said sitting on the couch.

"Oh, and Spinner was not 'so two years ago.' He happened what five months ago?"

"Shut up." Paige said as she started eating.

Hazel sat down next to her and started eating; she figured she would drop it, at least for now. "So what's his name?" She asked.

"Um, Hun, you know him. His name's Spinner."

"I wasn't talking about Spinner, but obviously were thinking about him," Hazel said eyeing Paige.

"Was not, and his name is Chris." Paige said, she smiled a little, but not as much as she was when she said Spinner. "He is totally HOTT, with two 'T's."

"Oh, what does he look like?"

"He's tall, dark, and handsome." Paige replied.

"So he's no Spinner. He's more of a Jimmy." Hazel said, with a smirk.

"HAZEL!" Paige said as she threw a pillow at her. "That's so not nice. Wait, how are you and Jimmy, have you talked to him since well you know?"

"We talk, but nothing like we used too. He's still with Ashley, and I've moved on."

"Oh really? Is there a new love interest in Hazel Aden's life?" Paige asked eyeing her.

"No, but back to Chris. What's he like?"

"He's sweet."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, he's nothing like Spinner," she said with a little disappointment, "Matt, or Alex."

"Well I would figure he wouldn't be like Alex. Speaking of, have you talked to her lately?"

"Nope, not since graduation. Why? What do you know, that I don't?" Paige asked.

"Nothing, I just heard that she's dating Jay again."

"Jay, disgrosting." Paige said with a disgusted look on her face.

The rest of the night they spent talking about everything. Paige couldn't help but think it was like old times with only two things or people missing. It was way before Darcy, before Ashley, before Alex, before Matt, before the shooting, before Manny, back when everything for her was perfect. She had her best friend, her boy friend, and her best friend's boyfriend who was also her boy friend's best friend. Everything was perfect back then. She remembered back when they were in grade ten, when they were going to marry Spinner and Jimmy.

_Paige and Hazel were sitting at their table during lunch. They were waiting for Spinner and Jimmy, to get there. Paige felt someone cover her eyes, as did Hazel. They weren't paying attention to people around them. They were too busy talking about what had happened to Heather Sinclaire that day._

_"Guess who?" Spinner and Jimmy said at the same time._

_"Um, Mr. Armstrong? Paige and Hazel asked at the same time, smiling._

_"Finally, I've been waiting all day." Paige said jokingly._

_Spinner got a disgusted look on his face and sat down next to Paige. "Gross."_

_"Kidding." Paige said as she kissed him. "You know you're the only one for me, honeybee."_

_Jimmy then sat down next to Hazel, and kissed her. Spinner and Jimmy then got out plastic rings._

_"Paige Michalchuk, will you marry me, not now, but when were older?" Spinner asked._

_Paige smiled it was sweet. "Yes, Gavin I will," she said and they kissed._

_"Hazel Aden, will YOU marry ME?" Jimmy asked._

_Hazel, like Paige, smiled. "Yes, JAMES, I will," She said._

_Jimmy and Spinner both hated when they were called by their given names._

_"As long as you never call me James again, then we'll be fine," Jimmy said and kissed Hazel, while Hazel and Paige laughed._

_"Yeah, same here. Don't ever call me Gavin again. You know I hate that name." Spinner said._

_"Okay, Gavin," Paige said as she poked him in the stomach. "Ops I mean Spinner." She said laughing._

"Hazel do you remember when we were in grade ten and we planned on marrying Spinner and Jimmy?" Paige asked. It was around 9:30 and they were tired, so they decided to get some sleep.

"Um, oh yeah. I remember that, I still have the ring too." She responds, and gets out of bed and walks over to her closet. She pulls out a box that says **PRIVATE** on top and opens it. "It's right here," she says as she pulls it out of the box and hands it to Paige.

"I still have mine too," Paige says as she smiles. "That was when everything was perfect."

"What do you mean?" Hazel asks, as she gets back in bed.

"When the four of us ran Degrassi, before Manny, before the shooting, before Matt, before everything. I miss how everything used to be. When we all hung out all the time, it had been the four of us, with an occasional Marco, Craig, and Ashley, but at the end of the day it was always you, Spin, and Jimmy," Paige said as a tear slide down her cheek.

"Yeah, but now you have Chris," Hazel said. She too had let a tear slide down her cheek. She missed it too.

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Was all Paige said.

Hazel agreed it wasn't the same. It hadn't been since Paige and Spinner broke up. Sure the four of them still hung out, but it was different. There were no more double dates, it was just the four of them hanging out as friends. Hazel hated Spinner for changing that, sure Paige had broken up with him, but Spinner was the dumbass that had to fight over Manny. Hazel always had a little resentment toward him for that. If he didn't fight Craig over Manny, which neither of them should have, everything would be different at least in her mind she thought it would be.

She decided it was time to stop thinking, and go to sleep. Paige was already a sleep. As Hazel drifted off to sleep, she was thinking about the days when life was perfect, as Paige would call it.


	3. Thats What Friends Are For

Since earlier that day when he saw her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. It was now ten, and Darcy had left about an hour ago. She could tell that he wasn't all there, but she had decided against asking. So she left with a kiss goodbye and an 'I love you.'

He wanted to call Paige, but decided against it and tried to fall asleep. He fell asleep thinking about her. He had dreamt about her, it was more of a memory. It was from when they were in grade nine.

_He was standing in the hall during lunch, looking at a case._

_"Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you, uh, be in your hair net?" Paige said as she turned the corner, and saw him._

_"I traded a shit, so I could spend lunch with you," he said handing her a sandwich and juice._

_"Wow, lucky me," She said smiling._

_He nodded and started walking she followed. "Um, were not all like Dean, you know? Some of us are good guys."_

_"I know," she said, as they went to sit on a bench in the hall. "That's, um, why I wanted to ask, year end dance, you going with anyone?" She asked._

_"No," he says shaking his head._

_"So then go with me, I owe you a date anyway, right?" She asks smiling._

_With a smirk on his face he answers with a head nod and, "Yeah, you do." He then smiles._

_She smiled back at him, and they laugh._

Darcy's face then popped into his view and Spinner woke up suddenly. He then felt guilty about the dream. He looked at his clock, 10 a.m. He decided to get up and get ready for the day; he didn't have work today so he wasn't sure what he was doing yet. He went to shower, and brush his teeth. He called Darcy right after, only to find that she was hanging out with Emma and Manny. Even though Darcy had attacked Manny last year, Manny forgave her, but only after Darcy explained everything.

He then wanted to call Paige, but again like he had last night, decided against it. He didn't want to seem to eager to see her. After all he did have a girlfriend. He then decided to dial Jimmy's number. They had become best friends again after Jimmy forgave him at the end of last year. Well at least the best of friends that they could be after what happened.

"Hello?" Jimmy asked when he answered the phone.

"Jimmy, man what are you doing today?" Spinner asked.

"As of right now nothing. Why? You wanna hang ?"

"Yeah dude, I got nothing to do."

"Okay, meet me at The Dot in like 20 minutes."

"Alright, later man." Spin said as he hung up the phone.

Spinner then decided to watch TV for fifteen minutes, it didn't take him that long to get to The Dot. He had flipped through channels for fifteen minutes, and declared nothing was on. So he left to meet Jimmy.

When he got to The Dot Jimmy was already there. He was sitting at a table waiting for him.

Spinner walked over. "Hey man, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothin,'" Jimmy replied.

"How's, um, Ash?" Spinner asked, he really didn't care but thought he maybe he should ask. Spinner liked Jimmy with Hazel, especially after Ashley and Jimmy broke up back in grade eight. He then stopped caring for Ashley, sure everyone had forgiven her, and they were friends again, but he would never forget what happened.

"She's good, and Darcy?"

"She's good, I guess. Dude, can I ask you something?" Spinner asked as the waiter came over and took their order.

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you ever think about Hazel, like when you're with Ashley, or like every once in awhile?" While he was asking Jimmy this, he didn't notice that Darcy was sitting behind him, and neither did Jimmy.

"Sometimes, but only when something happens, or I see something that reminds me of her. Why?"

"No reason," Spinner said trying to play it off as nothing.

"Let me guess its Manny," Jimmy said laughing, "no it's Paige. It's gotta be Paige."

"Dude that's not funny."

"What's not funny about it? Dude, you're so stupid. Everyone knows you still love her." Darcy then looked like she was about to cry.

"No they don't, because I don't," Spinner replied, not so sure of himself. Darcy wasn't so sure of him either, as she listened to their conversation.

"You're so obvious. Paige, she's always going to be a part of you. She was your first girlfriend; first kiss, first everything, well almost everything, but that's not the point. The point is you love her, you always have. You may not be able to see it, but everyone else does, and I think Darcy might too. "

"But that's were you're wrong, I don't love Paige anymore, I love Darcy." Darcy smiled. Manny and Emma smiled too; the three of them had been listening to Spinner and Jimmy's conversation.

"Whatever you say man. Keep tellin' yourself that." Jimmy said he was sure that Spinner still loved Paige, but he didn't want to get into anything major.

"Dude lets just get out of here." Spinner said, and they decided to go back to Jimmy's and play video games.

"See Darcy he does love you," Emma says, after Spinner and Jimmy left.

"Then why does he still have all pictures and everything from when he was with Paige?" Darcy asked.

"It's his past, they're memories," Manny replies.

"If it's his past, why doesn't he have pictures of you Manny? Why just her?" Darcy asked, now getting a little teary eyed.

"Wait, he doesn't have anything other than things that have to do with Paige in the box?" Emma asks.

"Nope," Darcy says then points to someone walking in, "just **her**."

Paige and Hazel were walking into The Dot when Paige noticed Darcy pointing at her.

"Why is she pointing at me?" She asked Hazel.

"I have no idea."

"Hey Em, Manny, Darcy," Paige says as she and Hazel walked past them.

"Hey Paige, Hazel," Emma and Manny reply.

"Why does he still have all of the pictures," Darcy asks, "and notes that she had written him?"

"He has notes?" Manny asks.

"Yeah, I started to read one but all I was able to read was 'Honeybee,' because I heard Spinner coming."

While Darcy kept going on about everything in the box, Paige and Hazel couldn't help over hear what she was saying.

"He still has the notes, and pictures," Paige says smiling.

"He promised he would," Hazel says.

"Yeah, but that was back in grade ten," Paige states.

Paige and Hazel had over heard what Manny was saying, "He's always going to love her. He may not be in love with her, but she will always be in part of his heart. She was his first love," Manny says, not trying to sound too mean, but she was right. "I'll always love Craig."

"And I'll always love Sean," Emma states.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right. I think I'm going to call him and ask if he wants to hangout later or something," Darcy says thinking about what Manny had just told her. She didn't want to lose Spin, and especially not to Paige. She would make sure that it didn't happen with everything in her, well almost everything.

Paige and Hazel decided to stop eavesdropping and eat their lunch.

"Hello?" Spinner asked, as he answered the phone.

"Hey Spin, it's me."

"Oh, hey Darcy," he said sounding disappointed. Sure he knew it was Darcy, but part of him wanted it to be Paige. He didn't looked at the caller ID to see who was calling, he just hoped it was Paige, but it wasn't.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, look I gotta go. I'm hangin' with Jimmy, so I'll call you later."

"Okay, well I just called to see if you wanted to hang out later."

"Yeah sure, bye," he replies back.

"Love you, bye," Darcy says, just before she hears click. She could sense there was something wrong.

"Dude, you didn't even say 'I love you' back to her," Jimmy says, not taking his eyes off of the TV. He did not want to lose the game to Spinner.

"I know, I just, I don't know," Spinner says while getting beat in the video game. "I give up," he says as he throws the controller on the table in front of the couch in Jimmy's living room.

"Spin, do you remember the year end dance back in grade nine?" Jimmy asked. That's what he'd been thinking of. So maybe he lied earlier about not thinking about Hazel, but how could he not. He still loved her, but she obviously didn't feel the same. If she would have let him explain she would have found out that he didn't like Ellie, but she didn't listen. It was then he realized he cared for Ellie, he didn't like her, he just cared about her, like he does Paige. It turns out Ashley was wrong about Ellie, liking him, she liked Craig. Sure he embarrassed himself, but he got Ashley. Soon after he started dating Ashley again he realized that it wasn't Ashley he loved anymore. Yeah he would always love her. She was his first love, but he was in love with Hazel, but he would never reveal that.

"Yeah, the one where you were allergic to the lay," Spinner says laughing, "how could I forget that?"

"Dude, you looked like a pumpkin," Jimmy states as he laughs at the image of that in his mind.

"Shut up, anyways I still have the picture of you, me, Paige and Hazel. You know the one that Ellie took."

"Me too," Jimmy says going to his room. He pulls the picture out of a box that says **PRIVATE** on the top.

"You still have the box?" Spinner asks.

"Yeah, why not? Don't you?"

"Yeah, and I think Darcy found it," Spinner says.

"Are you serious?" Jimmy asks.

"Yeah, she's been acting weird for like the past month."

"Has she said anything about it?"

"No, I don't think she would say anything about it, at least not to me. Maybe she's said something to Emma or Manny?" He asks, wanting it to sound more of a statement rather than a question but didn't succeed.

"Maybe, you could call one of them and find out. But would Darcy really care about the box, I mean it's the past, right?"

"Yeah, but don't you think if it was my past that it would also have Manny in it?" Spinner asks.

"Forgot about that one. Yeah maybe that's why she been actin' weird, she didn't see any Manny, unless you add Manny," Jimmy states.

"What, no. Why would I add Manny to something like that?"

"I don't know. We never talked about you and Manny, remember?"

"Yeah," Spinner states looking at the clock. "Dude, it's already 6. I think I should call Darcy and see if she wants to hang out later."

"Yeah, you should." Jimmy says.

Spinner takes out his phone and presses number six. Darcy always thought she was number two on his speed dial, second only to voicemail, but was she wrong. It was as follows: 1. Voicemail 2. Paige 3. Jimmy 4. Marco 5. Jay 6. Darcy. He wasn't about to change that either.

"Hey Spin," Darcy says when she answers the phone.

"Hey you wanna hang out, maybe see a movie or something?" Spinner asks.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go to the movies. Pick me up, in what half hour?"

"Yeah see you then," Spinner states as he hangs up the phone.

"See yah later man," Spinner says before he leaves Jimmy's.

"Yeah, later," Jimmy says as pound their fists.

Spinner went straight to Darcy's after he left Jimmy's. When he got to Darcy's she was waiting outside for him. She walked to his car got in and kissed him.

"Hey," Spinner said, as he pulled out of her driveway.

"Spin, what's wrong?" She asked looking at him.

"Nothing, why?" He looked at the road ahead of him.

"You seem distant lately, and I was just wondering if it had to do with seeing Paige yesterday."

"Paige, what? No, why would you think that?" He asked.

"No reason," was all she said.

They got to the movies and bought their tickets. They were going to the concession stand when Spinner heard someone call his name.

"SPIN!" She shouted.

Spinner turned around and saw Paige, Hazel, and some guy that he didn't know.

"Hey Paige, Hazel, dude," he said.

"Spin, this is Chris, my boy friend, and Chris this is Spinner," she says pointing to them.

"Her favorite ex boy friend," Spinner states blankly.

"Hey," Chris says.

"Oh, and this is Darcy, Spinner's girl friend," Paige says, pointing to Darcy.

"Hi, it nice to meet you," Darcy says.

"You too," he states.

"So, what movie are you guys seeing?" Hazel asks not wanting an awkward silence.

"The new slasher movie," Spinner says, as Darcy makes a face.

"Yeah, unfortunately, it was his turn to pick," she says.

They all laugh, except Chris. He didn't understand Spinner.

"What are you seeing?" Spinner asks. "Wait, I know. Is it the romance movie?"

"Spinner, you know me too well," Paige says, and smiles.

"Baby, we gotta go the movie's starting soon," Chris says as he pulls her closer to him.

"Yeah, we do. Bye Spin, Darcy," Paige says.

"Hey Spin?" Hazel asks.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Jimmy lately?" she asks.

"Yeah,"

"Tell him I said hi," she states.

"Will do, bye guys," he says before turning around and leaving.

"Spin," Paige says as she turns back around, "don't forget to call me."

"I won't," He says and smiles.


	4. Thoughts Before Me

"Why do I keep seeing her, like everywhere lately?" Darcy asks Spinner once Paige, Hazel, and Chris got out of ear shot, as they walk to their theater.

"Who?"

"Paige."

"You see you everywhere?" Spinner asks.

"Yeah, the other day at The Dot with you, yesterday at The Dot, and just now."

"Oh," Spinner responds as they sit down in their seats.

They watch the previews not saying any thing. Spinner was thinking about Paige, and Darcy was thinking about Spinner's smile. The one he got when he saw Paige. The movie started, and both of their attentions were on the screen in front of them.

"I wonder if we'll run into her, again," Darcy says, as they walk out of the theater when the movie was over.

"I hope so," Spinner mumbles.

"What?" Darcy asks, not hearing what Spinner had said.

"Nothing."

"Oh," was all Darcy said, they walked in silence until Spinner heard someone call his name, again for the second time that night. He turned around and saw Paige, again.

"Again," Darcy said, before they walked over to Paige. Spinner rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Hey Paige," Spinner said casually with a smile on his face.

"Spin, don't forget it call. I have to go back to my dorm tonight, because I have class in the morning. So call me sometime, so I can call my mom and tell her that I'll be coming home for a day or two," Paige responded.

"I will," He said, as Paige, Hazel, and Chris walk into the parking lot.

"You're really going to hang out with HIM?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, why not?" Paige asks.

"He is your ex,"

"So?"

"So you two still like each other," Chris says, as they get to Paige's car.

"No, no we don't. Hun, he has a girlfriend, and I have you," she says kissing him.

"Whatever," Chris and Hazel say that the same time, getting into the car.

The rest of the drive to Hazel's they sat in silence. The only thing you could hear was the CD player. "Always Be My Baby" by Mariah Carey was on. The only thing Paige was thinking was '_Why do I always have to put the right song on at the wrong time.' _Paige turned off the radio quickly after listening to half of the song, she had been thinking about Spinner too much. Chris and Hazel gave her questioning looks, but she didn't say anything. They got to Hazel's house and Paige told her that she would call her tomorrow.

"CALL JIMMY!" Paige yelled right before Hazel walked into her house, as she drove away. Hazel stood in her doorway thinking about that before deciding that she would call Jimmy.

"Who's Jimmy?" Chris asks as Paige drove away from Hazel's.

"My friend, Hazel's ex, and Spinner's best friend," Paige replies.

"Wait, so you and Spinner dated, and both of your best friends, Hazel and Jimmy, dated too?"

"Yeah."

"Wow," Chris says seeming amazed.

"What?" Paige asks not taking her eyes off the road.

"Nothing, I just didn't think that that sort of thing actually happened."

Paige didn't say anything the rest of the drive back to Banting, and neither did Chris. Chris didn't like the thought of Paige being friends with any of her ex boyfriends. He wasn't friends with any of his ex girlfriends, and he thought it was weird, and awkward if someone was. Chris never even thought about his ex girlfriends, but little did he know that Paige was thinking about Spinner. She had been thinking about the time back in grade ten when they were in Drivers Ed.

_Spinner and Jimmy were sitting on a picnic bench out side of school eating lunch, when Paige and Hazel walked over._

"_Oh, Jimmy, put on your crash helmet," Spinner says._

"_So I blew my first lesson with Falcone, it could've happened to anybody," Paige says sitting down._

_"Ah, but it didn't, it happened to you," Jimmy says pointing at Paige._

_"Please, she wouldn't have had any trouble with Gonzales," Hazel says._

_"What are you talking about? Falcone is a great instructor. I liked him," Spinner says._

_"You're not the only one," Hazel says smiling, as she sticks her tongue out at Paige._

_"Hazel," Paige says._

_"What's going on?" Spinner asks not getting it._

_"I get it! Falcone is hot, right?" Jimmy asks smiling and laughing a little._

_"Uh, okay Marco," Spinner says._

_"I'm not the one who thinks so, your girlfriend is," Jimmy responds glancing at Paige._

_"Wait, you have a crush on Falcone?" Spinner asks, turning his attention to Paige._

_"No, w- wait. Honeybee," Paige says, as Spinner grabs his stuff and leaves._

_Later that day Spinner, Jimmy, and Paige were in the car during Drivers Ed. Spinner was driving while Paige and Jimmy sat in the backseat._

_"There's a stop sign up ahead-" Falcone started_

_"Yeah, I see it, okay?" Spinner says interrupting him._

_"Okay, and you're just gonna make a left here," Falcone says pointing to his left._

_"Yeah, I know what I'm doing," Spinner says glancing at him. "You, you think you're so good," Spinner says looking at Falcone, while driving._

_"Spin, stop," Paige says._

_"Paige, no distracting Gavin, you did extremely well today, but Gavin really needs to improve," he says, glancing at Spinner._

_"Extremely well huh? What's the word? Oh, favoritism!" Spinner says, glancing back and forth between the road and Falcone._

_"Gavin," Falcone replies looking at the road, because Spinner wasn't._

_"Teacher's pet!" Spinner says._

_"Gavin watch it!" Falcone says as Spinner runs into a cardboard family._

_"For the innocent family?" Paige asks, as Spinner keeps driving._

_"She's, she's my girlfriend dude!" Spinner says looking at Falcone._

_"Gavin watch the-" Falcone started. "The car," he finishes after Spinner runs into a car in the school parking lot. The four of them sit there and don't say anything else._

_After school that day Paige walks into The Dot while Spinner is cleaning off tables._

_Spinner sees her and says, "I'm working, okay? And every dollar I make for the next ten years goes right to fixing that stupid car," as he finishes cleaning off the table, while glancing at her every so often._

_Paige sighs. "So, pretend I'm a customer," she says as she sits down. " I'll have a club house sandwich with a side order of-"_

_"Of Falcone?" He says interrupting her, and she sighs. " Anyway, I can't take your order. I'm just dish pig remember?" He says and walks away._

_"But you're my dish pig," Paige says getting up and walking to him. " My insanely jealous dish pig."_

_"I'm only jealous cause I care," He says and looks at her._

_She sighs, yet again, and says, "I know Hun you practically destroyed a car for me."_

_Spinner looks away, "so, I guess you won't be mad when you find out I switched us back to Gonzales?" He asks and then looks at her again._

_"No, although I will miss those dimples, and that chiseled jaw." She says, as Spinner gives her this look, and she laughs. " I'm kidding, I'm totally kidding."_

_Spinner gets a look of relief of his face and then hugs her._

She missed when her boyfriend's got jealous over little things like that. Well when Spinner got jealous, he was the only one that did. Matt didn't, and well Alex didn't, but Chris he laughed Spinner off as a joke. Like if he was one big joke, but to Paige he isn't a joke. He's basically everything.

"Well were here," Paige says as she parks her car in the school parking lot.

They both got out of the car and Chris got Paige's bag that she brought for the weekend. He walked her to her dorm.

"'Night baby," Chris said as he got to her dorm room.

"'Night," was all Paige said as she gave Chris a kiss, and opened her door.

"I'll see you in the morning," Chris said. She nodded and closed the door. Chris stood there looking at it a minute before walking away.

Paige's roommate was already a sleep, which was a good thing. They didn't exactly get along. They were total opposites, but not opposites like her and Ellie. Paige and Stephanie, her roommate, dressed a like and everything they just didn't get along. Paige emptied her over night bag into her hamper, and changed into a tank top and pajama bottoms. She lay in bed and thought about Spinner, as she fell a sleep.

The next morning she was woken up by loud music. She looked at her alarm clock, 6 a.m. and then to the other side of the room and her roommate was blasting her music while reading. Paige got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a shower trying to block out the music but it wasn't working. She couldn't hear the actual song; all she heard was the beat. She tired figuring out the song but gave up. As she got out of the shower she got dressed and walked out. As soon as she opened the door she heard the song that was playing. _"I Wanna Be With You" by Mandy Moore, why does the radio, err, CD player always have to play the right songs at the wrong time. Wait, isn't this my CD?_ Paige thought as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Bye Stephanie," Paige said as she grabbed her books to go to Chris' dorm before class.

"Whatever," Stephanie said as Paige closed the door. Paige smiled, _progress, she's at least saying something to me_, Paige thought.

She walked to Chris' dorm, and opened the door when she got there. It was only 7:30, but the door should be unlocked. His roommate left at like 7. She opened the door and found him sleeping, as usual. She walked over to him and kissed him. He woke up and smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," she said poking him.

"What time is it?"

"7:30," she responded as she walked over to his desk and sat in the chair.

"Stephanie put her music on already?" Chris asked while stretching.

"Mmhmm," she replied smiling while she watched him.

"Like what you see?" He asked when he saw her watching him.

"Very much," she said and smiled, as he walked over to her and kissed her. "Eww morning breath," she said after they kissed.

He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, he then turned the shower on and asked, "Care to join?"

"Sorry Hun, I already had my shower, oh about thirty minutes ago. Don't need another one just yet," she replied being sarcastic. They hadn't had sex yet and Paige wasn't sure she was ready too. The only person she had had sex with was Spinner.

"Oh, okay," he said with a disappointed look on his face. He then walked back into the bathroom and made sure he kept the door open while he showered.

Paige sat at his desk and read a magazine. She took her cell phone out and thought about calling Hazel, but decided against it. She then contemplated calling Spinner, and then she looked at the time, 7:45, maybe not. Not knowing that Spinner was thinking about calling her.

Spinner was sitting in English, next to Darcy. Kwan was talking about something, or another, he wasn't paying attention, and he had only been in class for fifteen minutes. But he really wasn't one to pay attention, especially in English. He was thinking, _'Maybe I'll call Paige after school. No, I can't. I just saw her yesterday, BUT we only talked for a little bit. We didn't hang out. I need to stop thinking, I need to talk to Jimmy, and soon. I'm going to go crazy.'_ Jimmy was the only person he could talk about Paige too. Jimmy was his best friend, sure Marco was there, but Jimmy knew Paige better than they did. He then turned his attention to Darcy as she hit him in the arm with her elbow. He looked at her, and she had a questioning look on her face, but he ignored it, and attempted to pay attention to Kwan. The next thing he knew the bell had rung and everybody was in a hurry to get out of class, everyone except Darcy. She was still sitting in her seat waiting for him.

"Spin?" She asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to get up?"

"Oh yeah right," was all he said, as he grabbed his books and Darcy's hand. They stood up together and walked out of class.

Spinner walked her to class, and then he too went to class.

"Jimmy, dude, I needa talk to you," Spinner said as he walked into the Media Immersions.

"Spin, what's up?" Jimmy asked as Spinner sat down next to him.

"It's about Paige," Spinner said, "and Hazel," he finished, not wanting to sound to obvious that he was thinking about Paige.

"What about Paige," Jimmy paused, "and Hazel," he finished, making fun of Spinner.

"Hazel told me to tell you that she says 'Hi,' and I don't know if I should call Paige or not."

"Wait, when did Hazel tell you this?" Jimmy asked, not caring about what else Spinner was saying.

"Last night, she was at the movies with Paige, and Chris."

"Who's Chris?"

"Paige's boyfriend," Spinner stated with disappointment.

"Oh," Jimmy responded. "So, what about Hazel?" He asked.

"She told me to tell you that she says 'Hi,' but back to my problem. Do you think it's too soon to call Paige?" Spinner asked.

"Dude, you just saw her yesterday. Why would you call her?"

"We didn't hang out. I just saw her, we talked for like five minutes, but that was it."

"Oh, well you could call her if you want," Jimmy stated, not sure what he should do, as the bell rang and Simpson started talking.

Spinner and Jimmy turned their attention to Simpson. Jimmy was thinking about Hazel, and Spinner was thinking about Paige, when he felt guilty. Guilty that he was thinking about someone other than his girlfriend.

Jimmy checked his e-mail, _garbage, garbage, and more Hazel?_ Jimmy thought. He opened the one from Hazel and read it.

_Jimmy,_

_How are you? How's Ashley? I know this might be surprising, but I don't know. Paige told me to call you, I tried, I really did. But I couldn't. So now I'm sitting her typing this at three in the morning. I couldn't sleep, and I thought maybe if I at least attempted to send you something, and I'll be able to sleep. So this was very pointless, but maybe we could hang out sometime? Like you, me, and Spinner, or you, me, and Paige? I don't know, just a thought. You don't have to if you don't want to. So I guess I'll go._

_-Hazel_

Jimmy had read it over three times. It had been the first time they talked in like a month. He missed her, but he would never tell anyone that. He decided that he wanted to hang out with her, and he figured that having Spinner there would be better than Paige. He didn't know what Spin would do if he found out that he had hung out with Paige before Spinner got too. He pressed reply and started typing.

_Hazel,_

_I'm good, how are you? Ashley's good_.

He sat there and tried to figure out what to write, he had no idea. He wanted to hang out with her; he just didn't want to sound too, I don't know, eager?

_We should definitely hang out sometime. I'll talk to Spinner about it. I don't think Spinner would like the thought of you, Paige, and me hanging out, before he got to hang with her. So I'll call you, I don't know, maybe today after school? If I call before you get this e-mail then just ignore it. So I gotta go. The bells going to ring soon, and I haven't listened to a thing that Simpson has been saying._

_-Jimmy_

He finished andreread it over a couple of times before he pushed send, just as the bell rang.

"Yo, Spin," he said as he saw Spinner walking out of class already.

"Yeah?" Spinner asked turning around to look at Jimmy.

"I'm supposed to hang out with Hazel, and we wanted to know if you wanted to hang with us," Jimmy said as they left the classroom.

"Sure, why not? When?"

"I don't know yet, I'm going to call her after school," Jimmy said as they got to his locker.

"Okay, then, um, just call me?"

"I will, oh and Spin," Jimmy said as Spinner started to walk away.

"Yeah?" He asked as he turned to look at Jimmy.

"Call Paige," Jimmy said and Spinner smiled.

"Later man," Spinner said as turned back around and went to find Darcy.

"Later," Jimmy replied thinking about Hazel.


	5. Every Minute, Every Hour

She ran out of his room as fast as she could, so he wouldn't be able to catch up to her.

"Paige, please wait," Chris pleads running after Paige in just his jeans.

"Leave me alone," she says, as she keeps going, determined not to stop until she got home.

He then turns around and walks back to his dorm knowing that he wont be able to change her mind.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," some girl says and she ran into Paige.

"Nothing can make my day any worse," Paige replies not looking at the girl.

"What happened? You're crying."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I just saw my boyfriend in bed with another girl."

"I'm sorry," She says.

"It's not your fault. What's your name anyway?"

"Rebecca, I know it's not any of my business, as you pointed out, but I don't think you should be crying," Rebecca says, and seeing the look on Paige's face, decides to continue. "Don't waste your time worrying about boys, boys will come and go. Don't waste your time caring about the people who don't like you, chances are you don't like them either. Don't waste your time worrying if people are talking about you, you affected their lives, and they didn't affect yours. Waste your time with friends, live for the moment, laugh often, be immature, do anything and everything. If it's something you'll regret in the morning, sleep late and when you wake up, laugh about it with your friends, because your friends are what matter most. When you have your friends, you have everything. I was once told that by someone that didn't know every well, and it made my life a whole lot better."

Paige smiles a little, and realizes that the girl is right. "You're right. My friends are everything. Thanks."

"No problem, I'm glad I could help. I guess maybe I'll run into you again sometime, or maybe not, but I have to go," Rebecca says.

"Thanks again, and bye. Oh and my name's Paige by the way, just incase we run into each other again sometime," Paige says smiling before continuing on her way to her dorm.

As soon as Paige got back to her dorm, she made sure that there was no sign of Stephanie before taking out her phone. She looked at the time first, '_it's eleven, someone should be able to answer their phone_,' she thought to herself.

She called the first person that came to her mind, and waited impatiently for them to answer. "Hello," said the person on the other line in a tired voice.

"Spinner, hi, um.. I was just calling, to, um.. I don't know, I guess I just want to talk and you were the first person that came to mind," Paige replied nervously into the phone.

"Paige?"

"Yeah it's me."

"What's wrong, are you crying?"

"No, well I was, but I'm not anymore."

"What happened? Are you okay?" Spinner asks.

"Yeah, no, I don't know anymore. One minute everything with Chris is great and then the next it's not."

"What'd he do?"

"I found him in bed with another girl about forty minutes ago," Paige says while making a face at the mental image, even though Spinner can't see it.

"Where is he? How do I get there?" Spinner says jumping out of bed.

"What? He's, I don't know, at his dorm? Why?"

"I want to make him pay for hurting you. You don't deserve that."

"Thanks Spin," Paige says smiling.

"It's true. So, how do I get there?" He replies while getting dressed.

"You don't have to come here. I just don't want anything to do with him anymore, and I don't want you to get into trouble. I've gotten you in enough trouble in the past, and I don't want you to get hurt. I've done that enough times to you too."

"What do you mean? You haven't gotten me in trouble, and what do you mean hurt me enough times?"

"When I crashed your car, and you got arrested. Then there was the time that I used you, and ruined your relationship with Darcy. I really didn't want to, it just felt right. I didn't want to have a boyfriend when I started university, but I regret that now."

"That's all in the past," Spinner says.

"I know, but I shouldn't have used you like I did."

"It's okay Paige, really."

"No, it was wrong, and I'm sorry about that. I regret what I did after that too."

"It's okay Paige, really," Spinner says repeating his self.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I'm going to try and get to sleep now, and I think we should hang out the day after tomorrow since I'm going to be in town, that is, if you don't have any plans."

"I don't have any plans, so call me when you get here. Night Paige."

"Hey Spin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about the phone call and needing you. I know that it is late, but thank you for talking, because I needed to. Some things just can't wait," Paige says and then hangs up the phone before Spinner could answer.

The next morning Paige was woken up to Stephanie's blasting music, yet again. Instead of getting an annoyed look on her face she smiled realizing that she had talked to Spinner the night before. And also because she had gotten everything off of her chest that she wanted to say to Spinner for a while now.

* * *

So that was majorly short, and I just realized how much this story really does suck. I mean, I know exactly where I want it to go, but I suck at writing. 


End file.
